A SOLDIERs Holiday
by WeissHewley
Summary: Just a quick, fluffy Final Fantasy VII story. Pro - Angeal/Weiss Don't like it? Don't read. Rated T just to be safe.


_Haha, I finished this half an hour early! Sweet!_

Anyway, it's just as it states in the title. Though, it doesn't exactly say "Thanksgiving," I guess you could just say it was a random holiday.  
So ... whatever. It's fluffy, I wrote it in like ... 6 hours, or something. It's not that good. But I got to show the love for my favorite pairing.

**WARNING  
Just to catch your attention .. This is in pre-FF7, a little pre-Crisis Core.  
Now then. There is very little cursing. And very little actual .. well, it's fluff. So yeah. It's fluff.**

Complain, if you want. I dig criticism. o:

Now, onto the failure that is this story!

* * *

**A SOLDIER's Holiday  
_( If you don't want people on the planet of Gaia ( Final Fantasy VII ) celebrating a holiday relatively similar to Thanksgiving, don't read it. )  
_**

A day where people got the day off from work to treat themselves to food with people they loved, children got the few days to spend with their families. That is, everyone had the day to themselves except SOLDIERs. SOLDEIRs were expected to work as if it were a normal day. But who could blame SHINRA for encouraging a safe city? There were missions that needed completing, any and all available SOLDIERs needed to be ready to go.

But the men and women of SHINRA's military forces were wise. They would find their own way to celebrate the holiday with those friends of theirs. Even if they weren't direct family … SHINRA's faction had its own kind of "family." Almost everyone, if not everyone, was friendly toward each other. Even the famed hero, Sephiroth was friendly with some people. Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley – the trio were just a few closely knit friends.

Unfortunately, there were those few who weren't friendly with many. A pair of soldiers, Weiss and Nero, weren't friendly toward many other people than each other. For siblings, though, it were to be expected. An older sibling would often look out for his younger brother.

Whether or not one got along with everyone, or not, didn't mean they weren't invited to that "party" on the 54th floor. The work "party" was used in the loosest of terms that simply meant music, people, and food. The food wasn't necessarily the best, but it was food and interaction. The President hadn't complained of their get-togethers, nor had the Director demanded they cease – in fact, he and Mister Tuesti would occasionally show up. There was no harm in a little "fun."

There was nothing different about this holiday; it was like any other in the years before. First, Second, Third, and even some Cadets were invited to "hang around" the SOLDIER floor. People filled most of the main room, disregarding the individual rooms. People were engaged in conversations left and right. The large, rounded couch was occupied by few people, some drinking merrily, others sitting and chatting. A dark haired man sitting with his white haired sibling had his gaze directed out the window, a glad of water in his hands as he stared. While he was in his own "little world," his brother seemed to sit angrily, arms crossed and brows furrowed. These days, he was beginning to come off as more irritated than normal. However, no one seemed to pay him much mind.

In a separate part of the room, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth all seemed to have indulged themselves into their own conversations. To the dismay of his two friends, Sephiroth answered his cell phone, announcing his need to leave. With a wave to his friend, Genesis bowed his head, smirked slightly, but carried on his conversation with Angeal.

Their conversation seemed to have no end, at least until Genesis had given up trying to come up with new topics. A second class SOLDIER called over the red-head into their own conversation, leaving Angeal standing alone. The darker haired SOLDIER didn't make much of a scene of it, subtly looking around the room to see if anyone he knew was open for "talking" to. Just as a white-haired SOLDIER he had been getting close to lately stood up, leaving his position on the couch, Angeal smiled slightly. Well, Weiss was certainly the last person he expected to show up to one of these … "parties."

"Weiss!" He called, walking casually toward the other, the smile still in place.

"Hn?" The other responded, turning his teal colored orbs toward the man. For just a moment, his vicious scowl turned to a gentle smile upon taking note of who had called his name. "Angeal."

"I'm surprised you made it."

"Nero wanted to come. He said he didn't want to wait around all day – besides, I figure it would be good for him to come to at least one." The man directed his gaze toward his brother, shaking his head before looking back to Angeal. "Now if only he would talk to someone, he wouldn't be so bored."

Looking beyond his friend, Angeal tried to catch Nero's attention, but the boy seemed to be focused on something out the window. Shifting his attention back to the older brother, he nodded a little, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe he will strike up conversation with someone."

"I doubt it."

"Are you sure … ? I'll talk to him if he – "

"Don't bother. He's not really that talkative anyway."

"If you say so…"

"Yeah … don't worry about him."

"Are you doing anything special, tonight?"

"No. There's nothing '_special_' to do."

"There must be. I mean, you have each other, right? Family should – "

"We're not doing anything tonight." Weiss playfully punched the man's shoulder, shrugging shortly after. "We never have, we probably never will; unless _you_ want to do something."

Angeal remained silent, looking beyond Weiss to his brother, frowning a little bit. To be honest, he _had_ wanted to ask Weiss if he wanted to go do something, but he would have felt terrible for leaving Nero with no one around. When he focused his blue orbs back to the other in front of him, he shrugged, as well. But Weiss, with a knowing smirk, saw beyond the little mask the man put over his face.

"What did you want to do?"

"What? Nothing …"

"Look, what if I told you Nero had something to do tonight and I didn't? What would you say?"

"I was going to ask … well, it's nothing."

"Just ask, dumbass."

Taking the comment lightly, Angeal sighed, dropping his eyes to the floor before returning Weiss' stare. "Would you want to go … out to dinner … or something along those lines?"

As an initial response, Weiss only grinned at his success of persuading Angeal to speak. He slung an arm across the taller man's back, almost affectionately. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Angeal didn't respond, save for his smile returning to his lips, discreetly slipping an arm around the man's waist. "Hey," Weiss uttered, poking at Angeal's side, "Are you hungry? Because I'm about to go raid that table of anything it has." He mumbled, gesturing with his free hand the elongated table holding different assortments of food.

Of course, the choices weren't that elegant or _mouth-watering_, but they would suffice for an "office-party"-type of selection. It was a holiday – which practically meant anything on the table was either ordered from another place the day before, or snuck in from the cafeteria. But it wasn't all that bad. At least most of the food was warm as opposed to freezing cold.

Angeal nodded slightly, looking over his shoulder toward Weiss' brother, once more. "Nero? Do you want anything to eat?" His question was of pure concern, seeing how the man had a glass of water … but had yet to drink it. In an almost demon-like fashion, Nero turned his head to the source of the noise. His brows furrowed as his dark hair covered most of his expression. All he did was shake his head before his grimace was directed back to the window. The SOLDIER frowned at the response, but wasn't sure of anything else he could do to help the situation.

Weiss lead the other to the table with a childish tug at the man's arm, his grin nearly disappearing as he approached the table. Though Weiss looked like a relatively angry man, Angeal kept his friendly smile on his face, waving a swift "hello" to SOLDIERs who greeted him, first. Being the one of the two who wasn't very hungry, Angeal just waited for Weiss to pick out something to eat, diverting his gaze around the room to see who he could find.

In, what seemed like, less than a minute, Angeal turned back to Weiss. The man had already piled up a few things to eat on a plate (one he must have grabbed while Angeal hadn't been looking), all ready to dig in. The taller man chuckled lightly, watching Weiss look at his food like a starving puppy. It was almost … _cute._ Weiss grabbed hold of Angeal's shirt, dragging him back to the couch. Weiss sat down next to his brother and pulled the darker haired man down to sit next to him. By this time, almost the entire couch had been vacated, save for two other people sitting more toward the center.

"Nero. Eat." Weiss shoved the plate toward his brother, who had taken it upon himself to push the plate back to his brother, shaking his head again. "Nero."

"I'm not hungry, brother. You eat." The raven haired brother said quietly, finally taking his first sip of the water in his hand.

Weiss groaned quietly, devouring a bit of the bread and meat he had picked up without much concern for anything else in that moment. Furrowing his brows and holding up the plate with one hand, he poked Nero's side. "The rest is yours. Now eat it."

"Brother –"

"Eat it." Weiss hissed, placing the pate on his brother's lap. With an almost disappointed frown, Nero took the plate, stood up, and moved to the direct opposite side of the couch. He placed the plate down on the leather, sitting down and fixing his stare out the window again.

Weiss simply smacked his face into his palm. "Pain in my ass."

"Weiss …" Angeal tried to comfort him, having finally found the time right to say something.

"Whatever, if he goes hungry, it's his own damn fault."

"Don't worry, Weiss. He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll eat when he wants to."

"Hn. Probably." Weiss sat up again, leaning his head against Angeal's shoulder. "He's a pain."

"Most siblings are." Angeal chuckled, patting Weiss' head before wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders. He didn't respond, though, to the arm, and instead remained quiet. Sitting up a moment later, he brought his teal gaze to meet Angeal's blue one. He didn't say anything, causing Angeal to quirk a brow in question. " … yes?"

Again, no answer, just a continual, soft stare.

"Weiss? Are you feeling alright?"

This time he answered; but not with words. Instead, Weiss quickly reached his neck up and pecked Angeal's bottom lip. It lasted for just a quick moment, less than a second. This time, it was Angeal's turn to be quiet. In truth, he wasn't very sure what he was supposed to say to something like that.

"Hn. Happy holidays." Weiss mused, patting Angeal's cheek with a playful, friendly–like force.

The man's smile returned at the comment, placing a hand on the hand that had collided with his cheek. "Same to you." He returned the man's quick peck a semi-longer one. When he brought his lips to Weiss', he made the sudden peck of the shorter man's lip a bit longer, holding it _long enough_.

"Hn." He smirked again. His teal eyes quickly shifted toward Nero, whose brows seemed to furrow. "I don't think Nero's going to want to be around me tonight."

"… Why not?"

"Because he hates you."

"He … hates me? Is that why he – "

"He hates you because you take my attention away from him." He quickly stroked the older man's chin, smirking again. "You are his competition for my attention."

"I'm sorry? I shouldn't – "

"Don't worry, Angeal. He'll get use to you eventually. I'll keep treating him like my brother. He'll get use to it."

"… Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He grinned, focusing all his attention on the man. "Now, where are you taking me to dinner?"


End file.
